


Perchance of Romanticism

by Sithisis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Author, Library, M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar is a librarian, a researcher, and someone who is passionate about history. When he meets Medivh, an author who needs his help with research, Khadgar wonders if he should start looking into the history of romanticism, if only to learn how to capture Medivh’s presence for centuries to come. Raventrust. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance of Romanticism

****Khadgar looks closely at the books that are neatly lined up on the shelves of his university’s library. His duties of the day involve shelving a bunch of books, along with fixing a few of them. He has a few appointments later on, too. It is the day after the beginning of exams, when students take out the most books for their research papers and last-minute studies.

He’s always like the hustle and bustle of his job. He’s never left without something to do, and he more than loves doing research. Helping others find the best research material has always been his specialty.

So when a man enters his aisle, a pile of books in hand and looking like he’s about to fall over from the sheer weight of it all and _damage_ the books, Khadgar’s first react is to help him out.

“Ah, thank you,” the man says, wiping a stray hair off his forehead. “I must say that this research is taking a long while. There are just so many books to go through.”

Khadgar perks up at the words. “I can help you,” he replies, already reading the spines of the books. It appears that the man is doing research on the history of the warfare. However, the topics were all over the place; there is nothing really specific. There are a couple of books about medieval cities and their involvement in war, and then a few books on the weapons used during the war not specific to medieval and ancient civilizations. But what catches Khadgar’s eyes are the books on the history of fantasy and magic.

“Do you have a specific topic in mind?” Khadgar asks.

“I’m writing a novel,” the man replies, eyes scanning the shelves, and this is when Khadgar notices the excited sparkle in the man’s eyes. He notices the raven locks, the neatly trimmed facial hair, and the way the man’s fingers almost caress the books as if each of them is a treasure to behold.  “It involves different creatures, humans included,” the mans says, interrupting Khadgar’s train of thought. “They are at war, as the creatures - orcs - escape from their corrupted homeworld in search of a new place to build a home, the humans see it as a grand invasion…” he trails off, lost in thought.

Khadghar, meanwhile, is intrigued by this new information. It reminds him of one of his favourite novel series - _The Last Guardian_ by H. Videm. He’s told many people about his love for the series, even to the head librarian, Moroes. He’s told Moroes so much about it that Moroes now simply huffs in annoyance whenever the series comes up.

“Well,” Khadgar says, putting the man’s books onto his cart. “For starters, you should delve into the different perspectives involved in warfare. Usually, it’s the winners who write the books, but the horrors and stories of the faction that lost still exist and are just as important. They’re rare, but not if you dig deep enough.”

“And where will I find such information?” the man asks, already having gathered even more books from the shelves.

“A museum. There is one near here, actually. It consists of ancient artifacts. Of course, the little plaques give some information, but not all of it. You’ll have to know how to look - really look - at the artifacts. A chip on a pot, the symbolism involved in paintings… you get the idea.”

“Sounds intriguing,” the man replies, smiling down at Khadgar. “And you’re an expert,” he states matter-of-factly.

Khadgar couldn’t help but turn a bit red. “It’s just basic history…”

“Oh, but I trust that you are very well-versed in history. And I could really use more of your help… What is your name?”

“It’s Khadgar, sir.”

“Call me Medivh,” the man replies. He then pauses and looks at Khadgar as if he’s seeing him for the first time. “In an ancient language, you name means ‘Trust,’ so I will hold you to your name, young Khadgar. Young Trust.”

“Maybe I can take you to the museum, then? When are you free?” Khadgar says while mulling over the meaning of his name.

“Whenever you are,” comes Medivh’s reply. “I’m spending the entirety of today doing research before I continue writing my novel.”

“I have an appointment in around 30 minutes,” Khadgar replies, checking his watch. “But I can take you to the museum after that.

“And do your duties allow you to do that,” Medivh asks, giving him an amused smile.

“Of course! It’s my lunch hour.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude”

“No worries - It’s been awhile since I’ve visited the museum, so I’d love to brush up on my knowledge.”

Medivh smiles at this and nods his head. “Then I will meet you at this building’s front desk then.”

Khadgar agrees and finishes up shelving the books. His cart is now empty, save for Medivh’s books. He pushes the cart towards the man. “Here. Use this. It looks like you need it,” he grins cheekily.

“Thank you.”

* * *

After his appointment, which involved helping a student find more information about the history of rogues and barbarians, Khadgar goes on front-desk duty. Moroes, the head librarian, is there as well.

“How are you, Khadgar,” Moroes asks.

“I’m alright. Actually, I’m rather excited. I will be helping someone with their research in a museum!”

Moroes frowns at this.

“What?”

“This someone wouldn’t happen to be Medivh, would it?” he asks. Before Khadgar can interrupt, Moroes continues. “Ah, Medivh, my old friend. Others have helped him, none were successful.”

“How many…”

“Dozens. Medivh is an interesting character. Moreso than the books in which he writes.”

“Dozens,” repeats Khadgar, thinking of how many times Medivh welcomed the help of others. Khadgar figures that he helping Medivh out isn’t that special after all.

“What are his book titles?” Khadgar asks to distract himself.

Moroes quirks an eyebrow at him and gives him a confused look. “You of all people should know,” he says.

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Okay…?”

Khadgar works the front desk for 30 more minutes, checking books in and out before he spots Medivh making his way to him, carrying far less books than he started with an hour before. When Medivh makes it in front of him, he dutifully checks the books out, places the due date receipt in one of the pages, and push the books toward Medivh.

“We will have to make our outing to the museum shorter than expected,” Medivh tells him. “After all, you do need to eat. But I’m sure I’ll nonetheless have enough information for today. We shall see.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Khadgar replies.

“Nonsense. I will treat you to lunch. It’s the least I can do to thank you for your help.”

Moroes interrupts then. “I trust that you won’t keep my employee too occupied, then? He still has a few more hours to go after his hour.”

Medivh chuckles and speaks with his friend as Khadgar walks to the back to gather his belongings.

* * *

The museum has many floors dedicated to different things. For the purpose of Medivh’s research, they take the elevator to the the highest floor. There, rows and rows of glass display cases occupy each era and every section of those eras. It is quiet on the uppermost level, as typical museum visitors opted to only go on the lower levels for events and contemporary displays. Sunrays from the windows above and the walls hit many displays, showing lines of dust particles and highlighting just how ancient and forgotten the artifacts are.

Bathed in the sunlight is also Medivh’s figure, to which Khadgar thinks that it makes the man look grand and ancient himself, as if he belongs here. As if he is worthy of being admired through the ages.

Khadgar is a librarian, a researcher, and someone who is passionate about history. He has never really been a romanticist, but looking at Medivh now with his raven hair, twinkling eyes, and his skin that is being kissed by the sun’s rays, Khadgar wonders if he should start looking into the history of romanticism, if only to learn how to capture Medivh in this moment.

“You are already quite the romanticist, I assure you,” Medivh suddenly says, hand on his chin as he peers into a display case consisting of ancient pottery.

Khadgar feels his face go warm. Did he say that out loud?

“If you would like to write your own novel one day, I will be glad to give you pointers,” Medivh continues. “I do enjoy weaving and teaching others the… magic of words.”

“I’d love to try my hand at writing,” Khadgar replies. “But I’m more of a reader, really.”

Medivh raises an eyebrow as walks to another display case and reads the plaque for more information. “What do you enjoy reading?” he asks.

“Fantasy novels,” Khadgar replies in a heartbeat. “I owe it to H. Videm… he’s the author of _The Last Guardian_ series.”

Khadgar couldn’t help himself as he continues to talk about his favourite series and author. “To be honest, that’s another reason why I want to help you out. H. Videm often writes that he has trouble finding research material for his books. I figure that writing fantasy must be difficult for others as well. If I can help others such as yourself with it, then I’m glad.”

Medivh chuckles.

“Do you read his novels?” Khadgar asks, wondering what Medivh finds so amusing.

“I am quite familiar with the H. Videm persona,” Medivh says, and leaves it at that as he changes the subject.

Khadgar very much wants to keep talking about his favourite author’s works, but perhaps Medivh isn’t such a big fan. He shrugs and walks over to stand beside Medivh. They are in front of a display of plates now. There are intricate designs on them, and without prompting, Khadgar informs Medivh about the symbolism involved.

It is not only the symbolism that draws their conversation out, but the type of material from which the plates were made along with style of craftsmanship. Before they know it, it is Khadgar’s lunch hour is almost up.

When Khadgar and Medivh both realize this, the latter apologizes and they swiftly walk to a nearby a cafe where Medivh buys Khadgar’s lunch along with a coffee for himself.

As Khadgar has his lunch and Medivh sips his coffee, they quickly review what they’ve discovered about the ancient artifacts. Medivh is greatly impressed with Khadgar’s knowledge, and does not hide his praise, making Khadgar heart flutter a few times.

When lunch is over, and after Medivh takes Khadgar back to the library, Khadgar couldn’t help but ask if Medivh would like more help with research.

Medivh smiles and writes his name onto a slip of appointment paper.

Khadgar makes it a priority to have his next lunch hour dedicated to Medivh.

* * *

The next few weeks consist of Khadgar visiting the museum with Medivh, and having lunch afterwards. After they’ve exhausted all the information they could find in that museum, they move back to finding the right books.

It is almost the end of the university’s exam period, meaning work at the library is coming to a standstill as students slowly no longer need to check out lot of books. Khadgar, in turn, has more time to help Medivh out during his work hours rather than his lunch hour now. However, he does admit to himself that it does feels strange to not be helping Medivh out on his own time.

So when Medivh suggests that they go to another museum after Khadgar’s finished with his work day, Khadgar is more than eager to accept.

They visit a smaller museum this time, and it is filled with art work instead of artifacts. When Khadgar asks Medivh about the purpose of the visit, Medivh tells him that sometimes, a people’s expression of events in history can also tell great stories.

“This painting,” Medivh starts, pointing to a work made out of acrylics. The painting is of a lush, green world in the background ensnared with lines of what looks like green energy. At the foreground are violent swipes and splashes of red and black, along with some rips made by some sort of a weapon. “Resembles both beauty and deadliness. Of having a heavy weight on one’s shoulders, of having no where in which to belong. It is made by my favourite artist. Garona.”

Khadgar examines the painting, taking in all of the intricate details. He admires Garona’s other paintings as well, and listens eagerly as Medivh tells him more about them. “It is as if Garona is from another world,” Medivh tells him. “She is long gone now, but her artwork is the inspiration for my novels.”

It is now that Khadgar realizes that Medivh has shared a special part of himself, and while he’s thankful for and happy about that, he frowns. -Because he hasn’t even read one of Medivh’s works.

“When you’ve finished writing your latest novel, I’d be the first one to buy it and read it,” Khadgar promises.

“I will hold you to that, Young Trust.”

They continue to look at the paintings in the small museum for the rest of the evening, and it ends with Medivh taking Khadgar back to his apartment.

Medvih’s hand lingers on Khadgar’s shoulder as he bids him a goodnight. When Khadgar smiles at him, all trusting and sincere, Medivh’s eyebrows knit together, as if in deep thought. He leaves swiftly then, leaving Khadgar to only wonder.

It is when Medivh has already left the building that Khadgar realizes that their outing may have been some sort of date.

* * *

Khadgar tries his best to not think about Medivh during the next few days of work. Everything is as normal as it could be, with Medivh oftentimes showing up and asking for Khadgar to help with research. Moroes looks between them and snickers whenever Medivh shows up at the front desk, because of course he does. Khadgar does his best to ignore Moroes’ antics as well.

Moroes unsubtly hints at Khadgar to ask his old friend out, but Khadgar affirms that they were platonic with each other and that nothing more is really going on. Moroes, in response, just chuckles.

Weeks of this occur, and they dance around the subject, until for one entire week, Medivh is nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t show up at the library at all, no appointments with Khadgar are made, and no outings during the evenings are scheduled. Medivh simply... disappeared.

Khadgar asks Moroes about it, and Moroes simply shrugs and says that while Medivh is his old friend, he isn’t one to keep constant tabs on him.

Another week passes by, and there is still no sign of Medivh. By now, Khadgar believes that while Medivh was friendly towards him, they were nonetheless researcher and client, to put it simply. Medivh doesn’t owe Khadgar an explanation or anything of that sort.

Still, he wonders if he’ll ever see Medivh again, now that it seems like Medivh is finished with all of his research and has no use for Khadgar anymore.

* * *

It is officially the end of the exams period and the beginning of the semester’s break when Khadgar’s thoughts are suddenly flooded with Medivh again.

The catalyst is in the form of a freshly published a novel. It arrives at the front desk of the library that morning, and Moroes tells Khadgar about it while smirking at him.

Ever curious, Khadgar quickly opens the novel, ignoring the title and anything on the cover of it and reads Medivh’s neat handwriting on the inner cover.

 

_Khadgar,_

_I’m afraid while you’ve kept your namesake, I have done nothing but the opposite._

_I realized this after one evening, and figured that it is only fair to you that I take my leave._

_For my deception, I am sorry, Young Trust. But our time spent together is not something that I will ever regret. I cherish it._

_And thus I dedicate this novel to you. It is the last one of my series._

_Thank you for all of your help._

_-Medivh_

 

Khadgar rapidly flips back to the cover of the novel, heart pounding and eyes widening when he sees title of the series and the name of the author:

 _The Last Guardian_ by H. Videm

H. Videm is Medivh spelled backwards.

Khadgar may not be well-versed as Medivh in ancient languages, but he swears colourfully enough to rival the use of all of them. Moroes ushers him out of the library afterwards, telling him that he’s scaring the patrons, and telling him to visit the nearby museum, if he’s so inclined to give Medivh a piece of his mind.

Khadgar leaves the library within a moment’s hesitation.

* * *

When Khadgar steps out of the elevator and into the museum’s highest level, he sees Medivh for the first time in many weeks. The sun’s rays make streams of dust visible and kisses Medivh’s skin.

Medivh turns then, and looks at Khadgar with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

To Khadgar, such a smile doesn’t fit in with the whole picture. It simply doesn’t belong.

So walks up to Medivh, determination in his eyes. When he’s right beside him, Medivh tentatively places a warm hand on his shoulder. They both relax after a short while, and all is a comfortable silence.

Khadgar looks at Medivh. He sees his raven hair, twinkling eyes, and his skin that is being kissed by the sun’s rays. It reminds him of the first time he saw Medivh here. He looked grand and ancient and as if he belonged here. He _still_ looks grand and ancient and as if he belongs here.

The only difference between then and now, however, is that they are both here, side by side. Together.

Khadgar unashamedly tells Medivh this, and Medivh’s smile finally reaches his eyes, a comment about Khadgar’s perchance of romanticism at the tip of his tongue.

Medivh tells Khadgar that his trust is worthy of being admired through the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by being at the library. Literally. Feel free to give a Kudos and/or a comment if you've enjoyed reading this :) Thank you.


End file.
